J'aimais
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Il y avait sept grands amour dans ma vie, qui avaient constitué une partie de qui j'étais.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est l'oeuvre de Riyoko Ikeda.

Résumé : Il y avait sept grands amour dans ma vie, qui avaient constitué une partie de qui j'étais.

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°72 de la page Facebook "Bibliothèque de Fictions". Les conditions étaient: 100 mots minimum, prendre le livre le plus proche de soi, l'ouvrir à la page 72, prendre le deuxième mot de la page et écrire sept moments de la vie d'un personnage avec ce mot comme thème ou comme axe à suivre. J'ai pioché le mot « aimais » à la page 72 de La Ruelle au clair de lune de Stefan Zweig.

**J'aimais**

J'aimais la serrurerie.

Du premier jour où j'avais été introduit à cette discipline, je l'avais aimée. Me retrouver au même niveau que tout le monde dans la forge, même si tous insistaient pour m'appeler « Votre Altesse », travailler le métal, le voir changer, malléable, pour devenir une œuvre d'art, cela m'apaisait. D'ailleurs, voir le fer se transformer était tout simplement magique : l'acier, si dur, si brut, devenir mou et se reformer selon les désirs de celui qui le manipulait, c'était, pour l'enfant que j'avais été, un véritable tour de force. La serrurerie avait été l'un des premiers amours de ma vie et c'était à ma tante Adélaïde que je le devais, si soucieuse quand elle me voyait taciturne !

\- Parle à ton aise Berry, crie, gronde, fais du tintamarre comme ton frère Artois, casse et brise mes porcelaines, fais parler de toi.

Et alors qu'elle me voyait étudier du regard la serrure de sa porte, le lendemain, elle m'emmenait à l'atelier du palais, pour que je puisse voir comment on les fabriquait, pour que je puisse en percer le mystère.

La toute première serrure que je fis fut pour elle.

Elle fut la première chose qu'elle mit dans ses bagages quand la Révolution la poussa à fuir le pays.

* * *

J'aimais la chasse.

Du premier jour où j'avais été introduit à ce sport, je l'avais aimé. Ne faire qu'un avec la nature, galoper, sentir le vent battre mes joues, l'adrénaline quand on poursuivait une proie ! Hélas, mon père m'en privait souvent, considérant que je n'étais pas assez bon élève. J'aurais aimé savoir une chose que Papa ne sût pas. Comme je pouvais l'espérer dans mes jeunes années ! Comme je regrettais de ne pas avoir réalisé cette prophétie que je répétais comme un mantra ! Papa nous quitta alors que je n'avais que dix ans. Ce fut là que mon grand-père se rapprocha de moi, comme si la présence de mon père, son fils, m'avait bloqué de son champ de vision.

J'aimais la chasse car c'était l'un des rares points communs que j'avais avec mon royal grand-père.

Le roi m'aimait, je le sentais. Simplement, il ne savait pas comment me le dire, d'un naturel pudique, les mots se perdaient sans doute dans sa gorge. Mais dès que je me laissais aller à ma tristesse, il m'enlaçait, me laissait pleurer tout mon soûl, me faisait monter mes gâteaux préférés. Et cela n'y manquait jamais, à chaque fois après mes pleurs, je me retrouvais invité à ses parties de chasse.

Le temps fit de moi son équipier préféré.

Chasser avec Louis XV le Bien-Aimé était l'un des premiers souvenirs réellement heureux que j'avais.

* * *

J'aimais Marie-Antoinette.

Du premier jour où je l'avais rencontrée, je l'avais aimée. Et très sincèrement, il n'y avait rien en elle qui n'était pas aimable ! Une jeune fille d'un an ma cadette, fluette, blonde, les yeux bleus, les traits délicats. On disait sa gorge pas assez développée ou qu'elle avait, hélas, la lippe des Habsbourg. Je me moquais bien de tout cela. Elle m'était apparue en déesse et comment n'aurait-elle pas pu l'être ? J'étais grand, gauche, sans réelle confiance en moi. Elle était menue certes mais immense par son charisme, son naturel. Sa gaieté illuminait les jours du roi, elle illuminait les miens, elle était le nouveau soleil de la cour plus de cinquante ans après la mort de Louis XIV.

Marie-Antoinette avait été patiente, sans doute trop, c'était pour cela que je ne tenais pas compte des moments où elle pouvait s'énerver contre moi. C'était sans doute une manière pour son esprit d'évacuer la pression que je lui imposais. Nous étions mal assortis, elle et moi, et pourtant, Dieu en est témoin, elle essayait ! Je savais que j'avais son amitié, je n'osais pas en espérer plus, je ne me sentais pas digne de son amour.

J'ose le dire désormais, Marie-Antoinette a été ma première amie véritable à Versailles.

Plus je la connaissais, plus je l'admirais, plus je l'aimais dans son entièreté. Ses défauts faisaient aussi partie d'elle et je n'aurais pas voulu la changer pour tout l'or du monde.

Ma première rencontre avec elle était l'un des moments de ma vie que je chérissais le plus.

* * *

J'aimais être le mari de Marie-Antoinette.

J'aimais en être enfin le mari ! Sept ans d'attente, de frustration, de douleur ! Surtout pour elle, ma pauvre amie, qui devait bien sentir sur elle les yeux fixant son ventre vide, les ragots, les accusations de stérilité, alors que le problème venait de moi. Mais comme elle était une femme et étrangère, c'était elle qui avait été accusée de tous les maux dans l'affaire de l'héritier royal.

J'aimais ma femme, je voulais l'honorer, je la trouvais magnifique mais malgré tout cela, quelque chose me bloquait et me faisait mal dans ma chair. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que j'étais timide, que je n'y connaissais rien et ma pauvre épouse, qui sortait de l'enfance (on avait attendu ses menstrues comme la venue du Christ avant de l'envoyer en France !), n'était peut-être pas plus à son aise que moi, mais elle essayait, persuadée qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Alors que tout était de ma faute.

Et embourbé dans ma honte, j'avais laissé l'affaire s'écouler pendant sept ans, jusqu'à ce que mon beau-frère, Joseph II, ne nous rende visite et me conseille. On m'avait longtemps évoqué une opération, que je craignais. Fou que j'étais ! Je ne pensais qu'à moi, oubliant les charges qui pesaient sur ma pauvre femme ! Je m'y résolus et tout fut réglé !

Le sourire de Marie-Antoinette après la consommation totale, parfaite et sans encombre de notre union, fut peut-être le plus beau que j'ai pu voir.

* * *

J'aimais être père.

Mes enfants étaient ma plus grande fierté, mes plus belles réussites ! Moi qui avait eu si peur de n'engendrer aucune progéniture ! Moi qui avait été enchanté par la grossesse de Marie-Antoinette en 1778 ! Moi qui avait eu si peur, tout au fond de moi, quand elle me la révéla ! J'avais aimé mon propre père mais j'admettais qu'il avait manqué d'amour à mon égard. J'avais peur de répéter le cercle vicieux, d'être un tyran pour mes enfants.

\- Vous serez un père merveilleux, Louis ! Me rassura ma femme. Vous êtes déjà un oncle si aimant pour les enfants de votre frère Artois ! Il y a énormément d'amour en vous. Vous ne souhaitez qu'une chose, c'est le donner. J'ai confiance en vous.

Elle avait raison. Lorsque je tins dans mes bras notre premier enfant, notre petite Mousseline comme elle l'avait surnommée, chère Marie-Thérèse Charlotte, toutes mes craintes s'étaient envolées ! Elles avaient fondu de mon cœur et coulé jusqu'à mes pieds face à la petite figure rouge et la poigne de ma chère fille ! Elle était ma chair, mon sang, une partie de moi, une partie de la femme que j'adorais et j'étais bien décidé à lui faire sentir, tout au long de sa vie, tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, la fierté que j'avais d'être son père, la bénédiction qu'elle était pour moi. Ce sentiment se multiplia quand Marie-Antoinette me bénit encore par trois fois :

Louis-Joseph, Louis-Charles, Sophie-Béatrice.

Mes enfants étaient mon trésor le plus précieux et les entendre m'appeler « Papa » était le plus beau cadeau que ma femme m'avait offert. La cour s'offusquait de cette familiarité si peu royale. Mais pour mes enfants, avec mes enfants, je ne voulais pas être un roi, je voulais être simplement leur père.

Si Dieu m'accorde une nouvelle vie avec ma chère Marie-Antoinette et nos enfants dans un autre espace-temps, j'ose lui demander cette faveur : dans cette nouvelle existence, plutôt que régner, le métier que j'aimerais exercer à plein temps est celui de père.

* * *

J'aimais la vie au Temple.

Même si j'avais honte de me l'avouer. Nous avions tout perdu. Il était loin, le temps des fastes de la cour, des dorures de Versailles ! Nous avions été privés de notre trône, de notre couronne, ma pauvre Marie-Antoinette était traînée dans la boue, calomniée de toute part, traitée comme la pire des scélérates ! Nous n'avions que peu de choses, nous étions étroitement surveillés et pourtant, oui, j'osais le penser, j'aimais la vie au Temple malgré les horreurs que nous avions vécu et que nous vivions encore.

La vie au Temple était une vie plus simple où, loin des affaires de l'Etat, je pouvais pleinement me consacrer à ma famille. J'enseignais à Charles, Chou d'Amour comme disait mon épouse, la géographie sous forme de jeu. Ma sœur Elisabeth, qui avait refusé de nous quitter malgré la Révolution grondante, lisait à haute voix pendant que mon épouse faisait des travaux de couture. Marie-Thérèse m'apportait ses exercices de calcul, que je corrigeais. Nous avions l'autorisation de prendre l'air dans le jardin où je m'amusais parfois à faire la course avec mon fils ou à jouer aux quilles avec ma fille, sous le regard attendri de leur mère, l'une des rares occasions où la tristesse s'était éclipsée de ses yeux magnifiques. Nous dînions ensemble, nous jouions ensemble, nous étions plus ensemble en un jour au Temple qu'en une vie à Versailles.

Est-ce que je regrettais la Révolution, de ne pas pouvoir transmettre à mon fils ce qui lui revenait de droit ?

Oui et amèrement.

Mais à défaut d'une couronne, j'espèrais lui avoir transmis l'essentiel : le souvenir d'un père qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

* * *

J'aimais la France.

C'était pour cela que mourir ne me faisait pas peur.

J'aimais la France de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et parmi les regrets que j'emportais avec moi dans la tombe, il y avait celui d'avoir échoué. Je ne l'avais pas comprise ou si peu ! Elle avait eu besoin de moi et j'avais été trop faible, trop souple !

J'aimais la France et c'était pour cela que je comprenais que j'étais sans doute un obstacle à son bonheur, à sa prospérité. Je n'avais pas été le roi dont elle avait eu besoin, qu'elle méritait. Laisser ma famille derrière moi était un supplice, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas naïf, je savais que mon départ n'assouplirait pas leurs conditions de vie. Ma pauvre femme ne serait jamais laissée en paix et mes enfants toujours rappelés à leur condition de descendants du « Gros Louis ». Mais je savais qu'ils comprenaient mon affection pour la France, mes pensées. J'avais fait jurer à mon fils de ne pas chercher à venger ma mort. La haine n'engendre rien d'autre qu'elle-même. J'avais toujours refusé de faire couler le sang de mon peuple.

J'aimais la France.

C'était pour cela que j'acceptais mon destin et que je souriais, espérant que le sang qu'elle allait verser ne retombe pas sur elle-même.

J'aimais la France même si elle me haïssait désormais.

Et comme la serrurerie, les parties de chasse avec mon grand-père, Marie-Antoinette, mes enfants, la vie proche que nous avons eu la chance d'avoir, je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer.

**FIN**


End file.
